The Dance
by givingmeasenseoffreedom
Summary: We hide it all, let it pass between us like we can't see or feel the hold we have on each other. It is only during this dance that we allow ourselves to acknowledge everything we are. Please review! Something I wrote when I couldn't sleep! Much love to my supporters!


There it is; our sound, the one that speaks volumes echoing though the comfortable silence of a house that is so lonely when you are not around. Without you here, there is no one to fill the rooms with love or allow laughter to bounce off every wall; the throaty sound swirling and engulfing every crack and crevice of the hollow hut. As the laughter makes its way to my ears, I can't help but feel my heart slowly melt back together. All the pain and anguish that has caused it to fissure in the first place seems to disappear, releasing the pain into the surrounding air and being carried away by the melody playing in the background.

Immediately, just like the countless times before, you jump from the seat next to me and offer your hand.

"Dance with me, Maur," you beckon and that familiar flash of uncertainty crosses your face, as if there's even a chance I'd say no. As if my answer is actually answering the question of whether or not I still love you. As if I could possible deny my body or soul from falling into the haven that is your arms. I smile that smile that you say makes men fall to their knees. The problem is, I don't want men to fall. All I want is you.

As you pull me close, a look of relief washes over your face and I can't help but wonder if it is because I said "yes" or if it is because you feel the same safety and acceptance I feel when you hold me in your arms. I slowly close my eyes, breathing a sigh of relief and happiness as I feel your left hand delicately wrap around my right holding it directly about your heart. This might be my favorite part of the dance, feeling your heart beat resonate through your chest and into my fingers; feeling your pulse quicken as you touch me or as I lay my head in the crook or your neck, allowing my breath to cascade upon your skin like healing waters, giving you reassurance that I have not and will not go anywhere. My heart, my soul, my everything belongs to you.

I let myself listen to the song, feeling the words seep into my skin, touching my soul. This song is ours and no one else's. It speaks the words that perfectly defines us and our love, giving us the chance to hear it and pretend like we are actually saying these words to each other. Now, I wait with bated breath for the time when you slowly, lovingly sing into my ear. Your deep, soulful voice that is always so strong and guarded seems so vulnerable at this point. Like the soft cooing of a child, you sing the lyrics that mean the world to us.

It is when we dance that I love you the most because it is the only time you allow yourself to truly be you. Like some unspoken rule or spell, your walls slam down leaving you the most trusting and the most vulnerable you ever seem to be. This dance is my favorite ac in the entire world because it allows the roles to be reversed. Even though you lead, being the structure and support, make no mistake that I am the strength. Every emotion you feel towards this song, towards us, towards the world we live in travels through your body in a shudder as I hum along, caressing your back with healing, reassuring hands.

And then all too soon, the song dies down and everything around us comes back into focus. All the murders, the people, the insecurities, the second-guessing… And I wish it wasn't so. I wish our lives, our relationship could continue like this dance. I wish we could continue like we're the only two people in the world… but we never do. It never lasts. Almost immediately I feel your walls fly up but for a second, only a split second every time, you do the one thing that breaks my heart and completely mends it at the same time. You sigh, turn and kiss the crown of my head letting your lips linger for only a moment as if you are debating whether or not to give in to this love we both possess…but you never do. Then, every so quietly you turn and whisper in my ear, "I will always love you," and release me from the physical hold you have but never from the emotional one. I immediately search your eyes, but each time I'm too late. The guarded look that fools so many is up and the smirk you hide behind is once again plastered to your face and just like that the dance is over; and just like that my heart begins to fissure again until the day our song plays and you outstretch your hand whispering, "Dance with me, Maur." And I will always say yes.


End file.
